Adventures In Love
by Edward'sLoverGirl1901
Summary: Bella and Edward share their first intimate experience, but are caught be Charlie the next morning. What are the consequences? Series of lemons, BxE.


**A/N- Got bored the other night, thought I'd post this on Edward's EARLY birthday as a tribute. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"No."

I blew out a long puff of hot air, blowing my bangs from my face. Edward stood before me in all his godliness-- no shirt, loose khakis hanging low on his waist, revealing his toned chest and stomach. Surprisingly, I wasn't distracted by how amazingly sexy he was-- I was too pissed.

"And why the hell not?" I demanded, putting my hands on my hips.

He rolled his eyes. "Because I said no, Bella."

"So, your word is final?" I hissed.

"Precisely."

I was disgusted. "You know, you're being a real dick right now, Edward." I said, "I am going to see Jacob whether you like it or not."

"No, you aren't." he growled.

"Yes, I am!" I yelled, "You aren't my father, and you can't tell me what I can and cannot do! You don't own me!"

He looked at me coldly. I thought I heard him mumble something like "The hell I don't…" I didn't know what had gotten into him. He had been his normal, sweet self all day, until Jake had called and asked if I could come over. Now, here we were, arguing like this. What had happened to him? He had never been this…insistent….on me not going to La Push.

"Listen." I said, making my way to the door, keys in hand, "I don't know who you are, or what you've done with Edward, but I don't like you, and when my Edward gets back, let me know."

With that, I slammed the door, climbed into my truck, and took off, surprised that he didn't try to stop me.

*****

I had told Jake everything. How Edward had gone berserk, and how upset I was. He listened intently, a true friend as always. He advised that I should just go home after I left, not to go back to him. I didn't know if I could do it-- at least he was trying to help, not trying to keep me away from Edward. After a while, I decided to head home…unconsciously taking the way to Edward's. No one seemed to be there, but I headed upstairs anyway. On his bed, I found a note.

_My Dearest Bella,_

_I am so sorry for my inexcusable behavior earlier. I hope you'll forgive me after I have had a chance to redeem myself. I've drawn you a bath; please meet me downstairs when you are finished._

I quickly peered into the bathroom-- sure enough, the large, Jacuzzi-sized tub was full of water and bubbles, steam rising off of the surface. Small tea candles surrounded the room, giving it a yellow-orange glow. I turned back, peered at the note again, an then jumped over to shut his bedroom door, stumbling slightly. Then, I slowly stripped off my shirt and jeans, tossing all of my clothes onto the bed and heading into the bathroom. I flipped the light switch, leaving the light off so that the soothing glow of the candles could light the room. I shut the door behind me and made my way over to the tub.

I lifted my right leg up and dipped a toe into the water; it was perfect, warm, but not scalding. I lowered myself in easily, letting the head radiate through my body. There was a padded dip in the linoleum; a neck rest. I let my head fall back, feeling the softness. I looked up; there, sitting on the edge of the counter was a vase of the most beautiful long-stem red roses.

I felt my eyes tear up--he really was sorry. And he was so romantic.

I soaked for about twenty minutes more before washing up and getting out, wrapping a towel around my midsection. I sniffed the flowers as I passed them on my way out, my body completely flushed a delicate, light pink. I swayed into the bedroom, over to the bed to re-dress.

My clothes were gone. In their place was a short, sapphire blue dress, black leggings, and a new change of my usual cotton underwear. I wondered…had Edward?

I got my answer when I saw yet another note lying on the bed:

_Dear Bella,_

_Wear this downstairs. Edward will love it. _

_--Alice_

I slowly unfolded the garment-- it was a very pretty silk dress, sleeveless, spaghetti-strapped, v-cut. With it and the leggings were a pair of silver ballet flats. I thanked the gods that Alice of all people had left me some sensible shoes before sliding the outfit on and heading over to look at myself…and I must admit that I looked pretty good. The dress hugged my subtle curves, the leggings making my usually twig-like legs seem ten miles long. I gave my hair a little shake after I dried and brushed it before heading downstairs, following my nose to the dining room, where a heavenly scent was wafting from the kitchen. I looked around-- Edward was nowhere in sight, but there were two very long candles in holders lit on the table, the yellow-orange light flickering. With that, there was a bottle of wine and a glass.

Suddenly, Edward appeared in the kitchen doorway; he had changed his clothes, now donning a black button-up shirt and light wash jeans, a dishtowel thrown over his shoulder. He smiled softly at me before flashing over, taking my arm, and leading me over to my seat. He poured me a glass of deep red wine from the dark bottle, handing it to me.

"Edward," I said quietly, "you know I'm not old enough to drink."

He chuckled quietly, matching my tone. "I promise that I will not let you intoxicate yourself. Just try it."

I tolled my eyes playfully, though still careful. With that, he kissed the top of my head and disappeared into the kitchen. I took a sip of the wine-- it was good. Very good actually, and I had finished half of the glass by the time Edward reappeared with a steaming plate of food. It looked great, as was the norm; chicken parmesan with pasta on the side, and some kind of green vegetable. He took a seat next to me. He smiled a small, private smile at me and motioned that I should eat. I took a small bite of the chicken, then a rather large bite, feeling my stomach snarl like a wild panther. The pasta was soft, the unidentified green divine, though I never did find out what it was.

After a few minutes of watching me eat, Edward spoke.

"Bella," he said as I took another sip of wine, "you look absolutely gorgeous tonight."

I blushed a little, flattered, before kissing his cheek. After a while, I finished my food and leaned back in my chair, full. He grabbed my dishes and flashed into the kitchen before coming back and leading me into the next room, where his piano was. He let me rest on the red leather futon in the corner as he took his spot, quietly plucking out my beautiful lullaby. He sang along quietly, changing to 'Claire de Lune' after a while. I popped my shoes off, leaning back and almost falling asleep.

My eyes popped open when the music suddenly stopped-- Edward appeared on the futon with me, near my feet. I sat up and looked at him as he took both of my hands in his.

"Bella," he said sincerely, looking deeply into my eyes, "I cannot tell you how sorry I am about this afternoon. I don't know what possessed me to act that way toward you. I let my temper get the better of me, and I am so sorry. Is there anything I can do to be forgiven?"

I looked deeply back at him. "You can kiss me." I said coyly.

He smiled and leaned forward, cupping my face to kiss me, but, when he pulled away, his head moved to the side, and he whispered to me, "I can do more than just kiss you." he said.

"What?" I asked.

He didn't answer at first-- he just leaned forward and slid his tongue into my mouth. I gasped loudly against his mouth, but then welcomed the deep kiss. His tongue massaged mine, ice cold and wet with venom. My hands knotted into his thick bronze locks, and I whimpered loudly. He grunted, and one of his hands cupped my face.

This was the first time Edward had ever used his tongue when he kissed me…and I loved it. His kiss was urgent, needy-- his pale pink tongue twining and rubbing around mine; God, how I wanted to feel that tongue in a different place!

Suddenly, his free hand reached up to cup my beast through the blue silk of my dress. He pulled his mouth from mine, only to plant sweet, small kisses down my jaw and neck to my collarbone. He jumped down and kissed my shoulder once before straightening up.

"I want you." he whispered, biting my earlobe.

"W-What?"

He kissed my cheek. "I want you, Bella." he said lowly, shifting so that he was lying halfway on top of me, "I want to show you how much I love you. I want to bury myself so deeply inside of you that no one will ever be able to separate us."

I felt my body begin to lubricate itself at his erotic words, the soft flesh between my thighs heating up and dampening; I could feel his own arousal pressing against my thigh, a hard, massive bulge straining against his jeans.

"E-Edward," I managed to squeak, "I want you to make love to me."

He looked at me for al long moment before growling "I want our passion to rock the bed, Bella."

"It will." I breathed.

Suddenly, there was a gush of wind, and everything went blurry for a moment-- I as now on the king-sized bed in Edward's room, my body resting on the golden coverlet that matched his eyes. He was on top of me now, supporting his weight on one of his arms as not to crush me, but I could still feel every line of his perfect body pressed against mine. We kissed for a few quick moments, tasting one another's tongues. Suddenly, his hand went to the zipper on the back of my dress; he pulled it down quickly, the 'zip' noise splitting the air for a moment. The dress disappeared, leaning me in my leggings and underwear. He kissed my navel once before tearing off my leggings, his eyes hungrily devouring my half-nude body.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered passionately, his hands snaking up to unhook the clasp on my bra, setting my breasts free from the garment as he slid the straps down my arms. I immediately wanted to move my arms up, to cover my nudity from him, but he stared at me pointedly, his hands moving upwards. I gasped at the feeling of his cold hands palming my breasts, by nipples hardening at the temperature.

After a quiet moment, he slowly lowered his mouth to the virgin chest I was bearing to him, his cool breath making me shiver with anticipating chills and pleasure. He placed a ginger kiss on my right nipple and nuzzled the side of my breast with his cheek; I was tense in every way possible. With that, he shifted again and I watched as his pale pink tongue spiraled out around my nipple-- I squealed softly and wriggled beneath him.

He tended to my other breast as well, licking and kissing and sucking, slowly making his way down my torso, over my navel and stopping at my hips. Looking up at me with burning ocher eyes, he spoke again.

"Bella," he murmured seductively, his voice husky, "I want to put my mouth on you."

My breath caught in my throat as his head slid lower, his nose a mere inch from the big wet spot in my underwear. He placed his right hand on my stomach, then his left, slowly dragging my underwear down…

*****

EPOV

*****

I couldn't believe that I was doing this.

Here I was, on my bed in an empty house, about to give Bella oral sex. It wasn't something I had planned; no matter how often I imagined Bella and myself making mad passionate love (which was often) I never could picture myself 'going down' on her (as Emmett put it)…but now…I just had to taste her. The smell of her delicious arousal filled the air as I pulled her soaked cotton underwear down her legs, not looking at her bare sex, instead tossing the soaked garment strategically into the slightly open closet door-- I wanted to keep those.

Bella was nearly hyperventilating in her anticipation, looking down at me; my eyes met hers, and I tried so hard not too get lost in her deep chocolate pools, but I failed miserably. When I broke free of her gaze, I tilted my head down…and my nose grazed the oversensitive bud that was her clit-- she nearly jumped out of her ivory skin. Her body went into autopilot mode; her head smacked back onto the pillows, her knees bent slightly, and her chest heaved with a gasp. She peeked down at me as I looked at her bare…womanhood.

It was so _pink. _and the fact that she was flushing didn't help matters. I sat there like a buffoon, staring and surely making her uncomfortable, amazed. Suddenly, a drop of her body's natural lubricant began to run down her thigh-- it would fall onto the sheets if I didn't catch it, and that would be such a waste of divine nectar… I reached down and swept it up with my tongue, following the trail up her opening to the sensitive nub at the tip of her clit; she whined delicately. I kissed her hot core once, testing the waters to see what she liked. I kissed a bit lower, and her hips bucked up, asking for more.

With the heavenly strawberry scent of her on my breath, I took each of her knees in my hands and forced her legs wide open for me, placing her legs on my shoulders; she crossed her ankles behind my head. After a long pause, I let my tongue dart out to give her a long, slow lick.

"Ohhh," she moaned, throwing her head back.

She continued to watch.

I thought a moment before circling her clit with my tongue, over and over, round and round. She began to make the most _delicious_, sinful little sounds, subtle and not-so-subtle moans, whines, and whimpers. My erection was prominent (not to mention painful) in my jeans now. She moaned my name, and I smiled proudly to myself: I was pleasuring her.

I had an idea-- moving my head lower, my tongue lapping at her entrance. Bella took a deep breath; she knew what was coming. My tongue dipped into her warm, _tight _entrance, and she squealed. I pushed my tongue deeper into her slick folds, moving it slowly. My hand reached up to rub her oversensitive bud, and she moaned my name quite loudly.

"Edward!" she moaned.

My tongue moved faster and faster inside of her; her muscles clenched on my tongue. Her hands were clenched into fists in her hair, her head jerking back and forth wildly. Suddenly, she screamed aloud; her muscles tightened, and her thighs squeezed my head. I was drowning in her juices…and loving it. I drank her up eagerly. She was panting as I climbed up her body and started kissing her neck, her skin flushed.

"Edward…"

"Yes, my love?" I said, gazing at her now completely nude body.

"I-I need to see you…I need to see your body." she sighed.

I swallowed very hard before pushing my body up off of the bed, landing on my feet at the end of the bed, on the floor. My hands went to the buttons on the front of my shirt, and I went through them slowly, revealing my pale chest one button at a time, because I was extremely nervous. Self consciousness was radiating through me as my shirt fell to the floor, and Bella's eyes locked onto my unnaturally muscular stomach.

My hands went to my belt, but Bella stopped me.

"Edward, please." she said, "Let me."

She crawled to the end of the bed, mussing the comforter as she went. My hands shook as she reached out to me. Her tiny hand started at my belt, but then went south-- she slowly stroked the bulge in my jeans through the denim fabric, breathing loudly through her nose. Both of her hands went to my belt buckle, and she undid it quickly, pulling the belt from it's loops. It thudded mutely when it hit the carpeted floor, and her fingers went the button on my jeans. She undid it quickly, but I winced as she pulled my zipper down, tooth by tooth. Her hands went to my hips now, and, ever so slowly, she pulled my jeans down. I stepped out of them when the pooled at my feet, and I swallowed hard, looking down at her.

She was staring (gawking, rather) at the size of the bulge in my green plaid boxers, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly agape. I was severely embarrassed at the…prominence…of my arousal, sure that she was disgusted. But then, she leaned forward on her knees, curls falling over her shoulders to kiss the bulge in my boxers. She hesitated a moment-- I watched as her tiny pink tongue darted out…and she licked my length through boxers, the fabric adding to the amazing friction.

"Oh," I groaned.

She looked up at me at the noise, her big doe eyes sparkling with her innocence.

"Edward," she whispered, "I want to suck you."

I sucked in a jagged breath, my Adam's apple bobbing as I nodded.

Her fingers dipped into the elastic waistband of my boxers, and time stood still as she pulled them down. I stepped out of them as well. She gasped as my cock sprang forward. My knees shook as she reached up to take me in her hand, examining me.

"Wow," she whispered, more to herself than to me. She leaned forward and kissed the tip of me, her lips coming away glossy. That single kiss sent shocks up my length, all the way up my spine. I whined a little as she let her mouth slack…and slowly, she eased my length into her mouth. The feeling of the absolute warm and wet of her mouth was amazing; it set my body on fire. The muscles in my lower abdomen tightened immediately, worsening when her head began to bob. She lovingly stroked my thigh with her left hand, her right reaching up to wrap around what she couldn't get into her mouth, pumping slowly

It was beautiful torture. My knees almost gave out, and my cock throbbed wildly.

"Bella, stop!" I gasped.

She pulled her head back immediately, her hand still on me.

"What's wrong, Edward?" she asked, looking up at me innocently, "Don't you like it?"

I swallowed hard and sat down next to her on the bed-- she took her hand off of me, still on her knees.

I couldn't look at her through my embarrassment.

"Edward, why did you tell me to stop?" she asked, "Wasn't I pleasing you? Didn't it feel good?" Her voice was worried.

"Bella…" I shook my head.

"Oh, I see." she said, looking down. I could hear the sadness in her voice that she was trying to mask.

"Oh, Bella." I whispered, cupping her face and turning it, forcing her to look at me. "It did feel good, great actually."

"Then why did you tell me to stop?" she asked.

I took a deep breath, released her face, and folded my hands. "I've…" I mumbled, "God, this is embarrassing."

"What?" "Bella…I've never…had an orgasm before." I admitted.

She was silent for a moment. "Huh?"I shook my head. "Never. I don't know what it's like."

"Then why did you stop me?" she demanded, "If you would have given me a few more minutes, I could have showed you what it's like."

I shook my head, still not looking at her. "Bella," I said, my tone embarrassed and quiet, "it was about to happen. I could tell. If I would have not stopped you I would have released myself within two seconds."

"So?" "That's forty-four seconds you were pleasuring me before I would have released myself."

I looked at her, my expression hard. "If I can't last more than a minute, what would make me think that I can pleasure you?"

She rested her head on my shoulder. "Edward, look at me."

I turned my head just a little, peering over my shoulder at her.

"It's your first time. I'm not expecting you to last all night, Edward. Let me finish."

I nodded slowly, giving up. I started to stand back up, but she stopped me,

"Don't get up." she said, "Sit here."

I stayed where I was, and she rolled onto the floor, her head hovering over my lap. Her lips concealed my manhood again, her curls spilling into my lap. She pushed forward until I felt myself touch the warm back of her throat--there was about three inches of me left exposed and she wrapped her hand around it and began to pump in time with the bobbing of her head.

"Bella," I groaned, tortured.

She reached up, still sucking and pumping, to caress my chest, all the way down until that hand joined the other in pumping, working together with her mouth. Her head bobbed faster, and the pressure in my abdomen began to build again as I counted in my head- one minute, fifty three seconds. I hald on still, as two more minutes passed; the pressure only got worse.

"Oh…Bella…I'm…" I tried to warn her.

She leaned up and took her mouth off of me in an erotic 'pop'. "That's right, baby, let go." she purred.

Her mouth went back onto me, and my cock began to throb again. I gritted my teeth, and my hand knotted into her curls to maximize my own pleasure. I let out along, continuous growl, letting it rumble from deep in my throat.

Suddenly, the pleasure climaxed, and I orgasmed wildly. My stomach muscles clenched, and my hand fisted into her hair as my come shot into her waiting mouth. Some of the white cream dribbled out of her mouth and onto her chin, and she brought her head back up as I kept up a constant string of moans.

She continued to pump me lightly, bringing me down from my high. She wiped what was left of me off of her chin with the sheet before leaning over to whisper in my ear.

"Was that good?" she asked, her lips bushing my ear.

"God, yes." I answered, my tone breathless.

After a few long minutes of silence she spoke again.

"Edward?" Her voice was quiet, gentle, and almost…shaky.

"Hmm?" I turned my head to look at her from where we still sat on the end of the bed.

"I…I think I'm ready."

I looked at her deeply-- she nodded, and I wrapped my arms around her waist, dragging her gently up the bed and resting her body on the pillows. She spread her legs wide open, knees bent. I settled myself there, her breasts rubbing my chest when either if us moved. I kissed her lips once, both of our breathing nervously ragged.

"Edward, listen to me," she said, cupping both sides of my face and forcing me to look at her, "I want you to do it fast, just like taking off a band-aid."

I nodded, pulled the blanket over us, and took myself in my hand. I began to rub my tip against her arousal, circling her clit and dipping slightly into her opening. I looked at her-- she nodded, and I poised myself, ready to thrust in. I pulled my hips back…and pushed all the way into her. Filling her completely, I looked up at her. Her eyes were watery, her lower lip trembling.

To comfort her, I began to dust her face with feather-light kisses, kissing away the few tears that she let spill over. She kissed my neck, letting me know that she was okay now. I took another breath, and pulled back again slowly before pushing in again. She was _so tight _on the inside, and so warm too. She whined as I built up an even pace, a sort of rhythm to my thrusts.

I focused my weight onto one of my arms, trying not to crush her, my chest and her chest heaving as she panted in my ear.

"Edward," he gasped, "you are so hard inside of me. It feels like you're make of stone!"

Ignoring her ironic words, I growled in her ear. "Only you can make me this way, Bella. I only get hard for you."

We were quiet for a few minutes, with only the sound of slapping skin to hear.

"Wrap your legs around me," I growled.

She did so, allowing me to penetrate deeper that before. She orgasmed, but I kept going, surprised that I lasted this long.

"Yes…yes…yes!" she panted, kissing my neck.

Something occurred to me as I picked up my pace-- she was very absorbed in our lovemaking, so perhaps she would be open to showing me something.

"Touch yourself, Bella." I grunted.

Eyes closed, she nodded, reached down, and began to massage her clit; I placed my hand on hers, memorizing the movement.

"Is this how you touch yourself when you think of me?" I hissed.

"Yes, Edward!" she screamed, orgasming again.

I looked down, watching us come together then pull apart, our hands together, rubbing. The bed began to shake.

"God, Bella!" I moaned, resting my head in the crook of her neck.

No one said anymore after that. My mind was foggy with her tightness and our moans together.

We got louder…suddenly, we came in one glorious orgasm. Stars exploded behind my eyes, and momentarily, I couldn't see. We screamed one another's names, and I collapsed on top of her. We were still for a few minutes, and my hand snaked downwards, rubbing her opening and coming away sticky with the result of our combined orgasm.

"Taste us together." I whispered, brushing my fingers on her lips. She did, moaning sensually, like we were the best thing she had ever tasted. I kissed her once, tasting us as well. She fell asleep quickly in my arms, looking like an angel fallen from heaven.

"I love you." I whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One series of lemons, coming right up.


End file.
